


A Snake in a Lions clothes

by Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Draco is so gay, Drarry, Fred and George are great, Good Severus Snape, Gryffindor Harry, Harry is so gay, M/M, Resorting, Shy Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry Potter, blaise is so done with draco, relatively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan
Summary: Dumbledore decides that after the mess that was 5th year, students should be resorted."As soon as Harry heard about the resorting, he wanted to throw himself off a cliff. Morbid? Sure, but that was sort of what Harry did best considering the environment he grew up in. Back to the resorting though, Harry figured he was going to be in Slytherin.It was unavoidable"There's some angst, some fluff, some Snape actually helping, but it's really just angst.Feel free to follow my instagram and dm me @hailsanimepatdspn*WARNING* certain parts of this story mention sexual abuse





	1. A new house

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was sitting and the inspiration sort of struck me because there haven't been that many resorting fics.  
> Harry and Draco are sort of friends before this.
> 
> Onto the chapter!

As soon as Harry heard about the resorting, he wanted to throw himself off a cliff. Morbid? Sure, but that was sort of what Harry did best considering the environment he grew up in. Back to the resorting though, Harry figured he was going to be in Slytherin. 

It was unavoidable, and Harry figured that no matter where he was sorted there was a good reason for it.

Recently, Harry had the extreme overwhelming feeling that he didn't belong anymore. That after all that happened, a lion was too loud, the common room no longer felt like home, it felt like a cage that was constraining him. Instead of smiling next to the lions, Harry found himself backing away from their sharp teeth. Everything in Gryffindor was so... bright. It felt as if Harry's darker views on life didn't belong. 

Of course, part of that feeling had to do with his friends. He loved them dearly, and that would never go away, but it felt like they were straying away. Ron, bless his naive soul, was jealous of Harry's fame. On the one hand, Harry was quite sad and disappointed that Ron thought Harry would trade anything for fame, as that was just untrue. On the other hand, Harry was grateful that Ron didn't yet realize what special kind of hell hole Harry's life was.

Contrary to what certain professors (Snape) thought, Harry had the bad habit of helping others to the point where he forgot to take care of himself. One time it had gotten to the point where he had missed two days of sleep just to help Ron out with an assignment. 

And Hermione...was pretty great. She's extremely smart, and kind and charismatic. But Harry knew that she valued academics over everything else. Not to say she isn't a good friend, because she is. But, as soon as Harry does better than her in school, Harry knows he'll become competition instead of friend. Harry couldn't blame her, one couldn't let personal relationships get in the way of achieving a goal.

Harry knew that as well as anyone. 

That is why when Harry heard of the resorting, he felt a little relived. Of course Ron and Hermione would probably be disappointed, or reassure him that he'll be sorted back into Gryffindor, but Harry didn't think it was as big of a deal as everyone was making it. Sure, if you're sorted into a different house you have to leave your friends, but people don't realize that houses have classes together, meals together, quidditch practices together, and other things together.

Just because you're in a different house doesn't mean you have to totally nullify any previous relationships. 

Having that idea in your head is just stupid. 

And Harry had seen first hand what kind of house Slytherin was. No matter how much of a bad reputation they had, Slytherins stuck up for each other, which is more than Harry could say about Gryffindor. In Gryffindor, the way they treated Harry all was dependent on whatever the Daily Prophet said that year. He was also starting to get why Snape never took points away from Slytherin, although he still thought it was a little unfair, he understood the logic behind it.

Slytherins were already treated badly by the whole school, they didn't need their head of house against them as well. 

Harry had to commend Snape, he didn't think the git had a heart. 

One thing Harry was absolutely dreading was the meeting he would have to have with Snape if he got sorted into Slytherin. Harry knew that he would have to have a physical, which he had managed to avoid every year because McGonagall wasn't nearly as thorough as she should've been.

Harry knew Snape would not have that same leniency. From what he had heard Snape took the health of his snakes very seriously.

If Dumbledore found out the Dursleys didn't quite treat Harry the way they should, Harry was sure that Dumbledore would send him back there regardless, and that hurt Harry's heart more than he cared to think about.

As time passed, it was time for Harry to get sorted and he heard his name get called.

He slowly walked up, before taking a seat on the stool and felt the old hat being placed on his head.

" _Interesting, very interesting. You have matured very nicely, Harry Potter. Hmmm, you still have that braveness, but I feel as though Gryffindor is no longer the place for you. It seems you agree? Yes, this is a very hard decision. I think Slytherin would help you flourish, yes I believe we have come to an agreement. You are very interesting Harry Potter._

_Very well, better be SLYTHERIN."_


	2. A child cries, no one cares, they die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I don't quite know where I'm going with this story but eh.  
> In this chapter people find out about the abuse. (Also I have no idea what I'm doing with the chapter titles)
> 
>  
> 
> Onto the chapter!

Harry heard gasps all over the great hall, and took this as a sign to start walking towards the Slytherin table. Dumbledore hurried the next student up, probably in hopes to cover up his failed plan, whatever it was.

Approaching the Slytherin table, Harry looked around for a place to sit, finding Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson together, Harry took a seat close to them. He, by habit, ignored the glare Malfoy sent him. 

Plus Harry was pretty sure that Malfoy didn't actually hate him. Maybe.

Of course, Ron and Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone expected that one, considering the fact that they both let the Gryffindor arrogance get to their head. Harry shook his head and let it drop. Sure, Harry expected it, but they had changed so much from the people he met on the train.

Now Harry had no friends, no one to talk to. He used to be able to talk to Sirius but...his eyes filled with tears, giving them an appearance of fragile glass that would break with the lightest touch. Better not to think about that, Harry thought.

Startled back to reality, Harry was greeted with platters of food in front of him and Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson surrounding him. Zabini and Parkinson were sitting in front of him, and Malfoy had moved to his left.

"Erm..Hello?" Harry said, very confused. In fact, when Harry had taken his seat at the Slytherin table he fully expected everyone to ignore him. Why would they want to talk to him anyways?

People died because of him. He was weak, worthless, just a weapon. If his feeling didn't matter, then no one should care about him either.

Zabini snorted. "Wow Potter, your manners are impeccable. Did anyone teach you how to properly eat a meal and socialize?" He asked, while loading a good amount of food onto his plate.

Unable to stay silent, Harry let his response slip. "Why yes Mr.Zabini, between my dead parents and my horrific muggle relatives there were so many people available to teach me about manners." All three of them frowned.

Harry couldn't help but flinch back. Did he say something wrong? 

Draco was shocked. Did Potter just joke so casually about his life situation? And what was so horrible about his muggle relatives (besides the fact that they were muggles)? The flinch did not go unnoticed by Draco,  and he was a little impressed by how quickly Potter schooled his expression.

"Well Potter, safe to say your sense of humor will fit right in." Draco said, and it was the truth. As he was really looking at Harry, Draco realized Harry was more fitted to Slytherin than any of them would like to admit.

Harry couldn't help but allow a small smile onto his face. They were only a few words, but they meant everything to him. "Well I guess I'll go back to Gryffindor and leave my sense of humor here. Maybe Dumbledore could use it. He seems a little tight faced." Harry said, using this as a way to subtly mention Dumbledore's...interesting mood.

Grinning, Pansy took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Surprisingly it was quite entertaining to converse with Potter. "Oh come on Potter, Dumbledore would never approach the Slytherin table with a ten foot stick." Pansy said, before frowning when she noticed nothing was on Potter's plate. Was Potter not hungry? She came up with a better question, was she really worried about Potter? 

Frowning, Harry corrected her. "Harry. If we are going to be in the same house we should at least call each other by our names." Blaise smiled. "Okay then Harry, why are you not eating anything?"

Harry sighed, unsure of how to explain his eating habits. He shrugged before grabbing a serving of chicken and mashed potatoes. He only managed to finish about a fourth of it before everyone was dismissed.

Following Draco, Harry questioned him. "Why are you acting nice towards me?" Draco sighed, realizing he would have to teach Harry the art of subtlety.

"The first rule of Slytherin is that your house is your family. It doesn't matter that you were a Gryffindor before, now you're a Slytherin. That means your family." He explained, watching closely for Harry's reaction.

They arrived at the common room, and Harry learned the password, which was Salazar. As they all gathered together, Snape walked up to the front and everyone quieted down. 

After everyone was quiet, Snape started his welcoming speech that he gave to all first years.

"Hello new snakes. This is your house, Slytherin. I know things can be scary, especially if you don't know where thing are. There are older students called prefects, who will be wearing a badge on their robes. You can ask them for help with any minor problems, but if anything major happens come straight to me. As you may have noticed, Slytherin has a bad reputation. Sadly, people judge our house based on ignorance. Yes, there have been bad wizards who've come out of Slytherin. But there have been bad wizards who have come out of every house. One of the first rules is do not judge someone based on first glance. Due to the bias against Slytherin, in house unity is important. This brings me to the most important rule. Slytherin is family. I will not tolerate fights or hate against other snakes. I will be meeting with new students regarding classes and your schedules. We may not be Ravenclaws, but we value academics. I will not tolerate sneaking around the castle late at night," At this he gave a pointed glance to Harry. "And you will have a bedtime, which will be posted on the board here. There are also mandatory physicals and consultations. I expect you will make me proud. Good night."

Harry was shocked. McGonagall never gave a speech, she just left them to figure everything out on their own. As everyone cleared out, Harry glanced around to see who was left. A boy, Harry was pretty sure his name was Theodore Nott, walked up to him.

"Hey Potter, you can talk to snakes right?" Theo asked, a little nervous because he didn't really know what Harry's views of Slytherin was. "Yeah?" Harry responded, thoroughly confused.

"I have a pet snake, and the person at the store said she would need a companion. Could you talk to her?" He said, and Harry nodded before following Theo to his room. As Harry entered, he only saw two beds which puzzled him greatly. "You guys just have one roommate?" Harry asked, and Blaise, who's Theos roommate nodded. 

Theo lead Harry to his side of the room, where there was a beautiful European viper. " _Hello, what's your name?"_ Harry hissed.  _"I am Celia. You are a speaker. What is your name? Could you tell my owner to warm up my box?"_ Celia asked Harry, it was refreshing to have someone to talk to. Harry told Celia his name before relaying the message to Theo, who quickly cast a heating charm and thanked Harry. 

Harry was going to say more, but was interrupted by Draco standing in the doorway. "Not that I don't appreciate you showing Harry your room, but he kind of needs to unpack and meet with Professor Snape." Draco said, smirking. "I'm assuming I am sharing the room with you? Lead the way roomie! Thanks Theo!" Harry said quickly, before rushing to meet up with Draco. 

Gaping at his room, Harry slowly walked in. It was so much bigger than his room at the Dursleys, but that wasn't saying much. Harry unpacked what little belongings he had, before trying to talk with Draco. 

"So when will Professor Snape be meeting with me? Will be come get me or will I go to his office?" Harry asked, before flinching at a low voice behind him. 

"Well Mr.Potter, it would appear you are meeting with me right now. Follow me to the hospital wing for your mandatory physical. Hopefully you can follow me better than you can follow directions." Snape said with a grim smile on his face.

He could already tell this was going to suck.

 


	3. Snape's actually...not a git?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow that last chapter was long I'm so proud of myself! Sorry if this chapter comes out a day late-school sucks.  
> Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Onto the chapter

The walk to Snape's office was totally silent. Snape was walking with his normal confidence, and Harry was freaking out. He was having trouble breathing, it felt like there was a weight stuck in his chest that never moved. If Snape noticed anything wrong, he didn't show it. Harry envied him, how could he keep such a straight face? It wasn't fair, just like the rest of his fucking life.

He was full on panicking. Sure, some of the Slytherins were nice to him, but that didn't mean Snape would be. What if he found out about the Dursleys? 

What the fuck would Harry do?

Harry didn't have time to answer that question as they arrived in front of Snapes office, the door swinging open with a loud gush of wind. As Harry entered he realized it looked exactly how he expected it to. The lighting was dark but in a soothing way, and there were a few paintings up, but Harry couldn't visibly see any pictures of Snapes family. The walls were a shade of dark forest green, which was how Harry had imagined them.

Snape gestured to the couch, and Harry looked at him like he was insane. "Potter, I want you to sit down, or are you that dull?" Snape said, shaking his head a little bit. Harry quickly took a seat, wincing when his back hit the couch. He still wasn't fully healed from the 'going away beating' Uncle Vernon gave him. 

Immediately scooching forward Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and started tapping his foot, his eyes darting around the room. Living your whole life with a mass murderer trying to kill you made you a bit paranoid. Harry felt his heartbeat speed up as Snape sat down in front of him.

Okay, so maybe he was a little bit nervous.

As Snape was walking over to the couch, he noticed Harry's wince and his eyes widened just a fraction. Nope, Potter wasn't injured. The boy was probably doing it for attention. Mentally Snape went over the points he would have to bring up in the conversation before sitting down.

"Mr. Potter, let us first talk about your grades. Keep in mind that in here I am not your professor, think of me more like a parent. My goal is not to scare or patronize you, I just want to make sure you are doing well academically." He said, before using all of his occlumecy training to clear his mind. This wasn't Potter, just another one of his snakes. Taking a deep breath, Snape resumed the conversation.

"It seems you got an O in defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, care of magical creatures, and" Snape's eyebrows rose up to his head when he saw what other class Harry got an O in. He was the only student besides Granger to get an O in this class. "history of magic. Very commendable Mr. Potter, perhaps you have some brains after all. You got an E.E in divination and potions. I hope you will keep up the good work. If you have any trouble feel free to ask any of the 7th years and me. You have one of the greatest O.W.L scores I have ever seen."

Harrys jaw dropped. Did he just get a compliment? From Snape? He must be hallucinating.

"T-thank you sir. Did you just compliment me?" Harry asked. Snape rolled his eyes, "Don't push it Potter. Now lets talk about the physicals and your home life."

All comfort Harry had felt was swept away from under his feet. His heart dropped into his chest and he put his eyes down to the floor, scooting forward and looking anywhere but Snape's face. He knew he was acting like a coward, but he figured he had a right to.

Harrys reaction shot off all red flags in Snapes eyes. Something was definitely wrong, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. Snape purposefully made sure he had no angry or annoyed tone when he talked and lowered his voice, taking on a soothing quality. 

"I see you haven't had your physicals for any year. We will be fixing that, and no you will not be able to get out of it. Now can you tell me about your home life?"

Flinching and lowering his head to the point where Snape thought he would fall off the couch, Harry sighed. 

His voice cracking a bit, Harry asked if he really had to tell Snape, who nodded his head and kept those obsidian black eyes on him. 

"I um live with my muggle relatives. Aunt Petunia, her husband Uncle Vernon, and their son Dudley. They treat me the way guardians are supposed to treat someone." Harry said in a monotone voice, and the line sounded like it was drilled (or maybe beaten) into him.

Snape shook his head and winced, he knew how hard it could be for students to talk about abuse but it had to happen. "Harry," Snape said softly, making sure to use his first name, "I know it's hard but please tell me the truth. I need you to trust me."

Giving a quiet whimper, Harry raised his head to stare at Snape. 

"Alright."


	4. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been having a hard time with inspiration and also my mental health hasn't been the best so I took a short break but I'm back!!!  
> Thanks for all the support
> 
> Onto the chapter!
> 
> **Warning** sexual abuse will be mentioned in this chapter

Harry took a deep breath before starting to talk. 

"Erm, when I was younger I just had a lot of chores. The normal things like mowing the lawn and trimming the garden. Of course if I couldn't complete them Aunt Petunia would hit me with a frying pan, or Uncle Vernon would just throw me in my cupboard for a few days. It really wasn't that bad..." Harry was going to continue before Snape interrupted.

"Did you say your cupboard?" He asked, already frowning even though the explanation had just started. The way Harry talked made it sound like he thought getting hit with a frying pan at a young age was normal, which it wasn't by any means.

"Yeah, it was my room until I was eleven." Harry said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't see what the big deal was. "Anyways, it wasn't that bad until I got my Hogwarts letter. When I found out I was a wizard they started giving me an excessive amount of chores, and the punishments got worse."

Snape felt the need to interrupt again, so he did. "What were the punishments?" 

"Well before, like I said, Aunt Petunia would hit me with a frying pan, and Uncle Vernon would occasionally slap me across the face every once in a while, but other than that and missing meals I was fine. After I got the letter...if I did even the smallest thing wrong Aunt Petunia would turn the heat up high and hold my hand on the frying pan. Most of the time Uncle Vernon will just beat me, but if I'm especially bad he'll get out the belt." Harry said, shrugging again.

That shrugging was so frustrating! This wasn't something Harry could just brush off, and Snape knew that better than anyone. He forced his anger to lessen at those wretched Dursleys. Sighing, Snape knew he had to ask the question he was required to ask for every abused student. He already had a feeling he wouldn't like the response. "Were you ever sexually abused?"

To say Harry was struggling was an understatement. He had spent his whole life living like this, and it was just so foreign to have someone concerned for him. To Harry this was a normal routine at the Dursleys, but apparently it wasn't normal to be beaten within an inch of your life every time you go home.

To be fair, spending your life running away from a mass murderer wasn't that normal either.

When Snape asked that question, Harry felt chills go through him, and his spine stiffened up. There was no avoiding this question.

"Yes." Harry muttered quietly, but Snape could hear it if he strained his ears. He sighed before looking at Harry with respect. No one could go through something like that without earning Snapes utmost respect. 

Snape can't believe he ever thought of Harry as weak.

"Harry, thank you for being completely honest with me. I do not know if this matters to you, but you have earned my respect. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met, and you will always have my support. Now comes the part that neither of us like. We have to go to the hospital wing so you can get your physical. It will not take very long, and I will inform Madam Pomfrey that you will need a nutrition potion every day with breakfast until you get up to the recommended weight for a child your age. Come, lets walk together."

Wearing a small, weak smile, Harry followed Snape. He knew it shouldn't mean that much, but warmth blossomed in his heart when he heard that Snape respected him. Harry shuddered as he heard the second part of that sentence, nutrition potions sucked.

"Harry, the belongings and clothes I saw in your room, are those all you have?" Snape asked, bringing up something that had gone to the back of his mind until now. Snape saw Harry nod his head in response, and resolved to do something.

"Can I take you to Diagon Alley on Saturday? It is unacceptable to be a part of the Slytherin house while wearing those rags you call clothing." The professor said, his tone firm and leaving no room for argument.

There was a pleasant silence up until they got to the hospital wing. Snape called for Madam Pomfrey, who rushed over and motioned Harry towards the bed in front of him. She grabbed his chart and frowned when all it had was the various quidditch injuries Harry had gotten over the years. Schooling her expression, she explained what was going to happen to Harry.

"I will cast a diagnostic spell, which will tell me the injuries you have gotten, and when you got them. The quill I'm holding will automatically write them down onto enchanted parchment. The parchment is spelled to keep anyone but me or your head of house from seeing it. If someone else wants to see it, both me and Snape have to give consent. Could you just lay down for me and stay as still as possible?" 

Harry nodded, feeling very reassured that not just anyone could come up and see his numerous injuries. He lay down, feeling a tingly feeling travel across his body. 

Madam Pomfrey looked at the parchment with a growing sense of dread. This was the longest a diagnostic scan had ever taken, and that was saying something. She exchanged a glance with Snape, who just mouthed 'relatives' and Madam Pomfrey felt anger blossom in her chest. 

She and McGonagall had told Albus those stupid muggles were no good! 

Once the scan was finished, Madam Pomfrey silently got a stock of nutrition potions and gave them to Snape. She also grabbed some bruise salve and a pain relief potion. 

"Harry, do you want to do this with me or Snape?" Taking a moment to consider the question, Harry quietly said Snape, avoiding both teachers surprised expressions. 

Snape let out a small sigh, "Come on Harry, let us go back to the dorms. I will tend to your injuries, but you will go to dinner first. I expect you to finish at least half of what Draco puts on your plate."

Looking confused, Harry questioned Snape. "Draco?" Snape shook his head and snorted. "You will soon learn that boy is more of a mother hen than Molly Weasley."

Harry dissolved into a fit of giggles, he had never heard Snape make a joke. Snape smiled, normally a childs laughter is grating and annoying to him, but this boy deserved to laugh.

Catching up with Draco Pansy and Blaise in the hallway, Harry walked to dinner feeling giddy.

Someone was worried about him!!


	5. Mother hen (but more like a bear)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updates are gonna be every few days (at best) I'm just really lazy  
> Draco's gonna be a mother hen like literally and then Drarry will hit you in the face like it always does
> 
> Onto the chapter

As he was walking with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise they were idly chatting, but Draco hadn't said anything, which made Harry a little bit worried.

Little did he know, Draco was the one who has worried. Right before dinner Snape had sent him a quick letter, telling him that Harry's home life wasn't the best (that was something Draco could understand) and that Harry had a few potions he was required to take during mealtimes.

Draco quickly glanced at Harry, nodding his head a little bit. That boy did look much too thin for his age and height. And were those bags under his eyes? Draco shook his head, this would not do. Harry was quickly becoming one of Draco's closest friends, and he would not let Harry get sick or suffer on his watch. But that put Draco in a little bit of a tricky situation.

His father wanted him to join the inner circle of the man who wanted to kill his roommate. Draco personally didn't want to join the mans circle, or even fight in the war. He sighed, he would figure it out. 

For now though, he had to make sure Harry actually ate a full meal. And drank his nutrition potion. 

Harry had been walking and talking with Blaise and Pansy, and Theo had joined in too. They were actually having a decent conversation. Pansy had asked what Professor Snape said, and Harry just mentioned vague details. Enough for them to figure out why Harry was with Snape for so long, but not enough that they knew everything.

As they entered the great hall, Harry immediately started walking in the direction of the Slytherin table before remembering he was in Slytherin. Taking a seat between Draco and Blaise, Harry looked around, ignoring the glares the Gryffindor table sent him. He was not looking forward to mail today. Harry was willing to bet all the money in his vault that the headline in the Daily Prophet will be "The boy who live is the next dark lord!"

His eyes rolled just at the thought, but he flinched back when food appeared in front of him. No matter how long he had been at Hogwarts, he would never get used to the amount of food in front of him. Going from one meal every few days to platters upon platters of food for every meal was always rough.

Harry put a scoop of chicken and pasta on his plate, totally missing the concerned glances Draco and Pansy sent him. Suddenly a dark green potion appeared in front of him, and he looked up at the staff table to see Snape glaring pointedly at him. 

Slowly, Harry dug into his meal. 

Draco saw how little Harry put on his plate, and frowned. While Harry was focused on eating, Draco put a large serving of everything onto Harry's plate, noting the approving glance Snape sent him.

After he was done, Harry looked up just in time to catch Draco putting more food on his plate. "Draco, I-that's too much food to waste on me." 

Harry found himself on the receiving end of what he would soon deem Draco's mom glare. "Harry, I swear, no amount of food is too much for someone as skinny as you. Eat. It. All." Harry shrinked back, and glared at Pansy and Blaise who were laughing so hard they couldn't even eat.

Eventually, Harry had finished half of what was on his plate, glancing up at Snape to see if that was acceptable. Before Snape could nod his head or not, Draco butted in. "Harry, why didn't you finish your food?"

Sighing, Harry frowned. He trusted Draco, but he didn't know how to explain that over the summer he got one meal every three days (if he was lucky) and a normal serving was too much to finish. 

"I'm not used to eating this much every day. My rel-nevermind." Draco frowned at this revelation. He knew Harry didn't get treated amazingly over the summer, but he assumed Harry was just treated like a house elf. 

The way Harry said it, it sounded like they were starving him. Glancing again at Harry, he realized the shirt Harry was wearing (which was an extra small kids shirt) hung off his frame. He sucked in a breath, that wasn't just skinny, that was dangerous.

"Well alright, but I better see that potion vial empty by the time we go back to the common room." Draco said, leaving no room for suggestion. 

Harry grimaced, but downed the vial, washing it down with many sips of pumpkin juice. He patted his stomach, that was more than he had eaten in a long time.

As they went back to the common room, Snape slowed down his strides to the point where he could converse with Harry. Briskly, Snape asked "Why didn't you finish what was on your plate?" And Harry quietly told him he wasn't used to eating that much food.

Snape, much like Draco, frowned. Harry almost laughed at how similar their expressions were. 

They got to the common room, and everyone dispersed except for Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and him. All five of them went to the couches and cushions to get their assignments done.

Since Harry was sat next to Draco, he asked if Draco could help him with the potions assignment. As Draco was explaining to him the properties and uses of lacewing flies and angel trumpet, Harry couldn't help but examine Draco's face. He had very strong facial features, and his eyes were a piercing color. 

They started working on the essay together, and about halfway through Harry yawned, and by habit leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. He realized what he did, and was going to jump up, run to his room, and hide forever but then Draco pushed his head back down.

Safe to say, Harry fell asleep within minutes.

Draco was freaking out. Like full on freaking out. First Harry puts his head on his shoulder, and wow Draco never thought he would be feeling this way about Harry fucking Potter but here he was. Draco felt Harry about to jump up, but thought the moment was too great to let end.

And yeah, now the savior of the wizarding world was sleeping on his shoulders.

"So Draco, anything you want to tell us mate?" Theo asked, giggling along with Blaise. They were in 6th year for god sakes! Would it kill them to act more mature. Draco glared at them, before hearing Harry let out a quiet whimper, and started running his hand through Harrys hair.

Snape barged in to get Harry, and treat his injuries. But as soon as Snape saw the sight in front of him, the ice around his heart melted a little bit, and he felt his lips curl up in an imitation of a smile.

"Guess I will just treat your injuries tomorrow. Have a nice evening, and Draco?"

Cocking his head in confusion, Draco responded with a cold "what?"

"If you plan on doing anything with Harry, Please use protection."

Snape could hear the laughter from the Slytherin common room all the way in his private quarters. 


	6. Who am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so 1st of all thanks for all the comments and support! Second of all I read the last chapter and realized (with some help from the comments) that maybe things moved a bit quickly, so this chapter is basically going to be a character study.  
> I'm sorry if some people get frustrated with the lack of plot in this chapter, but I felt it was necessary and would further the story in its own way.
> 
> Onto the chapter!!!
> 
> (I'm going to be on a school trip until Sunday so don't expect updates)

Gasping, Harry woke up from his nightmare. He looked over to see if Draco was awake, and said person was snoring and sprawled across the bed. Harry had never been more thankful for silencing charms in his life.

He looked at his alarm clock (yes it was a muggle device, but it was helpful dammit) which read 3:27 am in bright red letters. Sighing, Harry slowed his breathing and got out of bed as quietly as possible.  Groping around for his glasses, he found them next to the alarm clock and put them on. Once Harry wasn't in fear of tripping over everything, he made his way to the shower in their shared bathroom.

Making quick work of taking off his clothes, Harry looked in the mirror at himself.

He didn't even know who stared back. 

Fucking ugly, that was the only thought that ran through Harry's mind. He was so thin that you could count his ribs, he had no hair on his chest, and he realized the lack of food probably cost him muscle mass.

His chest was covered in bruises of all shades, with scars that where obviously from a knife surrounding them. He had many burns on his hand from Aunt Petunia, but kept a glamour on them. Harry didn't even want to look at his back. He knew it was probably covered in welts from the belt that Uncle Vernon favored.

As he stepped in the shower, all he could think was "When did it get this bad?"

Feeling the cold water run over him, Harry thought about recent events. Specifically last night. What was he thinking putting his head on Draco Malfoy's shoulder, of all people! Yes they were 'rivals' but Harry barely knew him, and no matter what he thought Draco barely knew Harry. Surprisingly, they had become instant friends when they met, but that didn't mean they were at cuddle level friendship yet. 

Harry didn't trust easily, which is why he felt the need to bash his head with a shampoo bottle. He had trusted Snape, Snape! And told him about the abuse. Obviously Harry had left out details, but he had never told that to anyone. Snape was probably going to tell the dark lord as soon as they had another one of their tea parties. And Draco probably just wanted to learn information about Harry to make fun of him.

Hermione would have hit him over the head for assuming the worst of every situation, but Hermione wasn't here, was she? 

When Harry was washing his hair, he thought about his relationship with Draco. Every time Harry saw Draco, his heart beat faster and butterflies flew around his stomach. Was this what having a real friend felt like? Or was this what having a crush felt like?

Harry had heard about Ron and all the other Gryffindor boys talking about how hot a girl is, or how much they wanted to "hit that". Sure Harry knew what that meant, but he had never personally felt that way. 

Until Cedric. 

They had exchanged a few words, but every time they talked Harry just wanted Cedric to kiss him silly. But Cedric had been with Cho, and Harry couldn't do that to Cho. He knew if he had done anything with Cedric word would have gotten around the school fast. He would have become Harry the Whore, a slut, a fag.

Yes, he was gay. Even though Harry heard that it wasn't a bad thing to be different, all he associated with that word was bad connotations. During the summer of third year, he had his first crush, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had happened to pass by them kissing. When he got home, the Dursleys made sure he knew that he was a freak. Harry shivered, that was the first sexual experience he ever had. Uncle Vernon decided that if he liked taking it up the ass so much then...Harry felt bile rise up in his throat, and managed to make it to the toilet before throwing up. 

He never wanted to think about that again. Ever. 

Harry snorted, and his fellow Gryffindor housemates asked him why he was still a virgin. He wasn't but they couldn't know that.

They couldn't know that he was dirty, that he was filthy, that he didn't deserve to be touched, or enjoy pleasure. 

He was a freak, and freaks didn't deserve anything. Sighing, Harry couldn't help but think the reason being gay was such a bad thing for him is because of the wizarding world. 

In some places the wizarding world was ahead, but in many places the wizarding world was so backwards it couldn't even tell what forwards is. 

Harry didn't want Draco to (just) kiss him silly, every time he saw Draco he wanted more. He wanted to make breakfast together in the morning. He wanted to lay with him as a lover. He wanted to be greeted with a sloppy morning breath kiss. 

He wanted a family.

Wrapping a towel around his (thin) waist, Harry started searching for his robes. He was not looking forward to breakfast.

Ever since he had gotten sorted into Slytherin, the other Gryffindors have been glaring at him and insulting every chance they get.

Harry was pretty used to it though, every person he ever loved, every family he ever had, was ripped out from under him. Why should this be any different?

As he was getting dressed, Harry was hit with a deep tiredness. It slammed into him so fast that he stumbled. He was overwhelmed with the feeling that he couldn't move. Everything felt so heavy that he just wanted to lay in bed and never get up. He was worthless, no one cared about him, it wouldn't make a difference if he just fell asleep and never woke up. 

His brain was screaming all these things at him, and Harry couldn't do anything but listen. He tried to think of positive memories, but none came to mind. The closest thing to a positive memory was when Uncle Vernon locked him into his cupboard and left him alone. Wrapping his arms around his now clothed self, Harry wished someone else was hugging him. He wanted to be touched, hugged, kissed, cared for.

For once, Harry didn't want to be the shoulder people leaned on. His shoulder was tired, just like the rest of him. Desperately, Harry thought of a feeling, anything to combat this emotionless state.

His heart just felt empty. 

Resigned, Harry climbed back into bed, giving up the fight against his exhaustion. 

He was tired of fighting, he was tired of people dying because of him. He was just as bad as Voldemort, considering how many people he indirectly killed. It was selfish to miss his parents if he was the one who killed them. They died because of him, and so did Sirius, and Cedric, and hundreds of other people.

It felt like everyone focused on Harry swimming, but no one noticed when the water became higher and higher to the point where Harry couldn't breathe. 

Harry was drowning, and no one cared.

As Harry went back to sleep, he missed the concerned glance his blonde haired roommate sent him, too lost under the pressure of expectations.


	7. Potential protection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back from the trip! A lot happens in this chapter so sorry if it's too much plot in one chapter but... yeah  
> Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Onto the chapter.

When Draco had woken up a little early that morning, he saw Harry climb back into bed with a lethargic and tired look on his face. Draco wasn't able to stop the small flower of worry that started growing in his heart.

Something was wrong. Call it a sixth sense or something, but today felt like a day where something big was going to happen. Draco just shrugged, and made a note to keep an eye on his room mate.

When Draco opened his eyes again, it was because Harry was poking him and telling him to wake up. Lightly pushing Harry away, Draco sat up grumbling and groaning about how it was too early.

Harry grinned when Draco (finally, it had taken forever) sat up and got out of bed. It was so nice to have someone to talk to, and especially nice to have someone who didn't care about who Harry was. To Draco, he was just Harry, not the boy who lived.

Quickly, Draco got ready for breakfast without speaking a word to Harry besides good morning. They walked towards the common room, and Harry's face lit up and he waved when he saw Pansy and Blaise. Blaise couldn't help but smile when he saw Harry, because the positivity the boy exuded was like a disease. Pansy whispered to him "I'm not normally a morning person, but he's just so bright and happy. How the hell?" 

Blaise couldn't help but agree. Both of them joined Draco and Harry, and started chatting on their way to breakfast. "So Harry, did you find out how much of a morning person Draco is?" Pansy asked, knowing full well how impossible Draco was to deal with during the early hours of the day. Instead of laughing, Harry just smiled brighter and nodded his head. "It took me around half an hour just to get him to sit up!" 

When everyone around him dissolved into a fit of giggles, Draco couldn't stop the smile that made its way onto his face. It was so nice to just relax, even if it was for a few minutes. Everything would get so hectic, that Draco knew to appreciate the few minutes they had. "It's not my fault. A face as beautiful as mine needs to get its beauty rest." Draco muttered, walking in step with them. That sent them into more laughing, which they were okay with. 

It was only when Dumbledore walked by that the mood was sobered. Putting a 'fatherly' hand on Harry shoulder (who immediately flinched) Dumbledore whispered a few words into Harry's ear, and much to his chagrin, Draco couldn't hear what Dumbledore was saying. When Dumbledore left Harry with a hard pat on his back, Harry tried his hardest to hold back his wince. He wasn't too sure he succeeded, judging by the murderous expression on the other three Slytherins faces. 

Trembling, Harry started walking towards the great hall, which stunned the others into walked also. Silently, Blaise Pansy and Draco formed somewhat of a barrier around the boy. As they sat down, Draco started loading Harry's plate for him, which did not sit well with Harry. He was about to protest, when Draco sent him the 'mom glare', which made him close his mouth and made Theo, who had joined them at the table, start to giggle.

While they had started eating, Draco brought up something quite important that involved the people at the table. Yesterday, he had gotten the letter from his parents that served as an invitation. It was the same thing he got every year, but this year was a little different. Every year his parents invited whoever his roommate was, along with Blaise to a dinner at the manor. "So yesterday I got a letter inviting my roommate and Blaise to dinner with my parents." He brought it up very suddenly, and Draco silently berated himself when Harry choked on his food.

Patting his back, Blaise responded to Draco, "You already know my answer. Your parents are always a pleasure to talk to." Nodding, Draco quickly shoveled another bite of food into his mouth. He was thankful that Blaise was always there to support him.

They all jumped up in surprise when Harry spoke quietly. "I want to go." Looking at him in shock, Draco just nodded, knowing better than to question him in a place where anyone could overhear their conversation. 

After that, breakfast went on without further incident. As they were leaving, Snape stopped by Harry's seat before they left. "Potter, I expect you to be at my quarters at noon sharp, understand?" Muttering a quiet yes, Harry avoided eye contact and moved to stand next to Draco.

As soon as they got back to their room, Draco started questioning Harry, and vice versa. "Why did you say yes to the dinner? Do you know what you're getting into?" If Harry was put off by the questions being thrown towards him, he didn't show it. 

"I said yes because I have never formally met your parents, and it would be rude to refuse an invitation from one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world. Of course I know what I'm getting into. If I didn't I wouldn't have said yes. Now its my turn. When will the dinner be? What sort of clothing should I wear?"  

To say Draco was amazed would be an understatement. Here this boy was, wanting to have dinner with two people who more or less despised his existence (at least that was what Draco thought). Getting his bearings, Draco responded. "Dinner is tonight, and wear something presentable."

Tilting his head in confusion, Harry used his puppy eyes on Draco. Sighing, Draco tried his hardest not to, but eventually caved. "You can borrow something, but just for tonight." Harry smiled, "Who knew Draco Malfoy was such a softie?" He questioned, earning a half hearted glare from Draco. In retaliation, Draco grinned and checked his watch. "Mr. Potter," Draco said in his best imitation of his snarky potions professor, "I believe there are five minutes until noon. Cutting it quite close, aren't we?"

Eyes widening, Harry quickly got his stuff together and ran out the door. He had totally forgotten about his meeting with Snape! Rushing through the halls, he found his way to Snape's office, sprinting in and throwing a quick slew of apologies to the Professor, much to the latters amusement.

"Calm down. Generally, I expect my students to be more punctual. Cutting it quite close, aren't we?" Snape said, and Harry almost laughed because Draco was spot on in his impression of Snape.

After his breathing evened out, Harry took a hesitant seat on the stool that was set in front of Snape. "You are aware of why you are here, correct? I need to treat your injuries, so if you could please take off your shirt it would make my job much easier."

Sighing, Harry slowly took off his shirt, glaring at Snape all the while. He didn't want to show these injuries to anyone. They were just another sign of how weak he was. The amazing boy who lived, who couldn't even stand up to a group of stupid muggles that sat in front of the TV all day. That heavy feeling from earlier started coming back, and Harry used all his strength to push away that feeling. 

As Harry was doing that, Snape walked around to grab the necessary potions and salves, ignoring Harry's spiteful glare. At one point he even decided to start humming, just t annoy the boy in his room even more.

It was quite fun riling up students, but Severus sobered up once he saw Harry's chest and back, and couldn't stop a gasp from escaping. It was horrific, and it took all of Snapes training not to throw up.

There were bruises flowering along Harry's front, and Snape also caught sight of what looked to be third degree burns and some thin shallow slices, that looked like they came from a knife. Snape was disturbed by how thin the boy was, and if he didn't know any better he would have thought the boy was in first year. Harry's ribs were protruding out, and his collarbones were sharply sticking out. Potters back was just...Snape shuddered. Along with bruises and burns, there were many deep welts that quite obviously came from a whip and a belt. What was the most disturbing though, were the words FREAK carved into Harry's back. 

Silently, Snape gave Harry the potions to drink, and applied salve onto his back. "These scars won't go away, but they will fade over time. I want you to continue taking these potions with every meal, and ask someone to help you apply the salve onto your back once a day. I understand you may be feeling overwhelmed, so I will allow you to go back to your room, but we will talk about this at one point. Dismissed."

Harry rushed out, unable to control his emotions. He decided to shove everything to the back of his mind, where it would probably surface back up later. When he arrived in the room he shared, Draco was getting ready, while a nice suit and shoes were set on Harry's bed. 

After they got ready, Harry took a deep breath, before walking out and taking the floo with Blaise and Draco.

Stumbling, Harry came face to face with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Dinner was going to be interesting.


	8. A very awkward dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm super busy with studying for finals :( :( :( safe to say updates aren't gonna happen a lot  
> Anyways hope you like the chapter!! Thanks for all the support
> 
> Onto the chapter

Harry couldn't remember ever having the ability to stand still. Whenever he was nervous or anxious that would manifest itself into some sort of movement. But it seemed as if right now was an exception. Wanting to lower his head to avoid the cold glares bearing into his head, Harry stood still as a statue, worried that some sort of movement would end in injury (or something worse). 

The silence went on for a few long minutes, and Draco started tapping his foot. The tension was so thick it couldn't be cut with even the sharpest of knives. Eventually Lucius spoke up, obviously frustrated with the lack of explanation or greeting. "Draco, you never told us this was your new room mate. I would say nice to meet you, but I do believe we have already had the chance to exchange pleasantries. Blaise, a pleasure to see you, as always. Draco," Lucius hesitated before risking a glance at Narcissa, "We are happy you're home. Let us go to the dining hall."

Without another word, both of Draco's parents got up and the three students followed them. They were lead through a series of hallways, with so many beautiful accessories that Harry wanted to stop and admire all the riches. As soon as they entered the dining hall, Harry felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop open. It was giant! A beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling, which was beautifully painted with a finesse that only professionals could achieve. The table before him was covered in any type of food a person could wish for, and Harry had to pinch his arm because  _how was this not a dream?_

Smiling softly, Draco pulled Harry over to where everyone else was seated, taking a spot next to Harry. Narcissa, being the composed woman she was, took it upon herself to start conversation. "Mr. Potter, I will start by addressing the elephant in the room. Yes, we both  _used_ to work for the dark lord. No, we will not sacrifice you to him, or lead him to you. For the time being, you are Draco's friend, which means you are now our friend." Nodding dumbly, Harry worked to keep the surprise off his face. That was not what he expected at all. "Erm," Harry muttered, a bright blush overtaking his face, "thank you for hosting me tonight. I hope you won't regret it." 

This time around it was Lucius who worked to keep the surprise off his face. Even though it was only a short response, the boy had shown a level of sense and thoughtfulness that Lucius (and Narcissa) didn't expect. Keeping a neutral expression, Lucius nodded and motioned towards the meal. Immediately, everyone started loading food up onto their plate. Harry looked around, unsure of what to put on his plate. He was overwhelmed with all the choices he had. He wasn't used to this.

Of course Draco, being the mother hen that he is, noticed. Grabbing a little bit of everything, Draco put in on Harry's plate, unaware of the amused glances everyone else at the table were sending him. "You will finish what is on this plate, alright Harry?" Draco said, with his patented mom glare. Blaise grinned at them, eyes glittering with silent laughter. "I think you managed the impossible feat of rendering Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy speechless." 

Rolling his eyes, Draco continued eating as if nothing had happened, while Harry hesitantly started to dig into his meal. 

Taking a sip of her drink, Narcissa continued the discussion. "Draco, I never knew you were such a mother hen. Harry, I heard you were sorted into Slytherin?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

Harry grinned. "Draco is such a mom it is unbelievable!" Letting out a small giggle, Harry continued, taking on a more serious tone. "Yes, I was sorted into Slytherin. Originally I thought everyone would dislike me and follow the dark lord, but I was proven wrong and have since then changed my views. I couldn't ask for a better room mate or for better friends." 

Dinner continued in a pleasant manner, with the occasional small talk here and there. Soon, it came to an end. Harry never thought he would be sad to have to leave a dinner with the Malfoy family, but he was. They treated him like he was part of their family, and Harry found himself actually enjoying the conversation he had with them. He was brought out of his stupor by Lucius. "Harry, tonight has shown that you are an intelligent, thoughtful and kind friend. You are always welcome here."

When Harry went to bed that night, he could still feel the hug Narcissa gave him earlier.

Apparently some feelings never go away, Harry thought warmly as he glanced at Draco.

Harry got the best sleep he ever had that night. 

 


	9. In love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so literally finals have taken over my life so sorry for not updating, can someone suggest some plot because I have no idea where to go with this story??  
> Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Onto the chapter

When Harry woke up, there was one second where he was just a school boy laying in bed. Where he had the same responsibilities as everyone else, he had the same stupid worries like everyone else, and he had a  _family_ like everyone else.

Of course, good things never stay, and the weight of the whole world came crashing down onto Harry's shoulders. The smile he had on his face was wiped off, thoughts already running through his head about what Voldemorts next move could be. Surrendering to the lethargic feeling, Harry got up and got ready as quietly as possible so not to disturb his room mate.

Harry walked over to the common room that had become his home in the last few days, and waited for everyone else to get ready. Even though it was the beginning of the year, Harry was already thinking about what would happen this summer. Would he get sent back to the Dursleys? If not, where would he go? He just seemed to attract danger everywhere he went, and in the process hurt the people he cared about. 

In a way, he sort of deserved to go to the Dursleys, considering how many people were hurt because of him. Hearing foot steps, Harry pasted a fake smile onto his face and gave a half-hearted wave towards Draco and Theo, with Blaise and Pansy right behind them. Theo, being the first one to get to Harry, started talking with him. "Thank you for helping me with my snake a few days ago." Harry smiled back at him. "No problem! Hey, we are in the same Charms class right? Could we talk about what we've been learning later?"

Theo nodded, before moving forward to talk with Daphne Greengrass. (Harry had the sneaking suspicion that they did more than just 'talk' after class). Draco started talking with Harry. It was just about some stupid potions assignment, but Harry couldn't take his eyes off Draco's face. It was so angular and handsome. Unbeknownst to them, Blaise and Pansy noticed the love struck look on both the boys faces, and shared a knowing glance with each other.

"Operation get Draco and Harry together is underway!" Blaise whispered. They  _were_ Slytherins after all, and it would be hard not to notice how obviously in love the two boys were. 

Breakfast went by without incident, well, that's a lie. The Gryffindors (not all of them) were consistently insulting Harry, but soon stopped when the saw the look Draco had on his face. It was probably enough to make the Dark Lord run away (which is saying something). Harry just remained oblivious, trying to finish the heaps of food Draco put on his plate. 

Blaise and Pansy were the last to leave, the reason being two Weasley twins by the name of Fred and George. "So we noticed" "that you seem to be planning something" "regarding poor little Harry" "and poor little Draco."  "We," "being the great match makers that we are" "want in."

Pansy figured they didn't really have a choice, and just nodded her head. Thus, they started the creation of a fool proof plan that would hopefully get rid of all the stupid sexual tension between Harry and Draco.

Meanwhile, Harry arrived at potions, taking a seat next to Draco. Sadly, it was double potions with the Gryffindors, so of course there were many insults being thrown. All of which stopped when Snape walked in. 

"Today, you will be working with partners to brew a healing draught. It is a very hard potion to mess up, but knowing you someone in this class will manage to do so. Begin."

Giving a shy smile at Draco, Harry started measuring out ingredients while Draco read through the instructions. Harry could still hear many of the insults being thrown at him, but did his best to ignore them. It wasn't very hard, considering Uncle Vernon yells much much worse things on a daily basis. Harry felt his steel resolve slowly cracking as the people he thought were his friends screamed at him. It wasn't until someone yelled this that Harry cracked.

"Stupid Potter! I bet even if your parents were alive they would still leave you with that muggle family!"

 Harry knew it was stupid, knew other people don't know what goes on in that house behind closed doors, knew he should just ignore it, but even he wasn't able to stop the tears from escaping his eyes and slowly trailing down his face. It felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest, keeping him from being able to breathe. Draco, who was sitting next to him, had noticed and glared at the Gryffindor. "It astounds me how you could say something so stupid and insensitive. Come on Harry, lets get away from these bloody arseholes." Glancing at Snape, who nodded in approval, Draco grabbed Harry's arm and slowly stood up with him, leading him out the door.

Walking into the hallway, Draco looked around for somewhere quiet to go, before he spotted an open door to a classroom. Of course, Draco didn't notice the two heads of red hair that had opened the door. 

Leading Harry inside, Draco closed the door and sat down on the ground. Harry buried his head in Draco's shoulder, his tears soaking up Draco's shirt. "Shh, just let it out. It's okay to cry, that Gryffindor was lying anyways. Shh." Harry just sat there sobbing. He tried to stop crying, but once he started it was impossible to stop. It was like a weight was slowly lifting off his chest. Once he was done, he muttered a quiet "Sorry" at Draco, who just shook his head and kept on petting his head. 

Draco moved to stand up, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his shirt. "Please don't leave. I-I'm scared." Draco felt his heart shatter into pieces.

"You have no reason to be scared Harry. I'll protect you, okay? Always."


	10. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated but yall knew that you wouldn't get too many updates because school so...  
> Thanks for all the support! I'm planning on wrapping up this story - any prompts for other stories you wanna see me write?
> 
> Onto the chapter

Grinning, Harry walked with his hand in Draco's. He wasn't really sure what they were, but he did know that whatever it was, it was working. Nothing could really put a damper in the glow of happiness surrounding Harry. Once they entered the great hall Harry took a seat at the Slytherin table, greeted by small waves and glances. He really felt like this was his family-his  _real_ family. 

Harry knew he could never call the Dursleys his family. As Snape said it, they are "Horrible muggles who have zero kindness and have sticks so high up their arses that..." That definitely caused a small laughing fit when Harry heard it. Blaise, Pansy, and Theo were proving to be an amazing group of friends and an amazing support group. Harry wasn't sure how, but they became part of his precious people. And Draco.. was breathtaking. He always made sure to stay next to Harry and comfort him if something happened. He still acted like an arrogant Slytherin prince, but he was really a giant softie. 

While they were eating, a certain Gryffindor had started making her way towards the Slytherin table, and tapped Harry's back once. Harry flinched and immediately turned around to see Hermione. Draco and Blaise glared, but Hermione just wasn't affected. "Harry, can I talk to you?" Immediately, she was met with a chorus of "no's" which Harry soon silenced. 

"Guys, I just want to hear what she has to say. I know you are all here to protect me, which I appreciate, but I am capable of protecting myself. I just want to hear her out, and I'll be right where you can see me."

Grumbling in disapproval, Draco muttered a quiet 'fine' before Harry stood up and walked away with Hermione. "So" Harry started once they were out of earshot, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sighing, Hermione frowned. "How has Slytherin been?" She didn't like Slytherin, but recently she came to realize that if not all Gryffindors are arrogant then obviously not all Slytherins are evil. It seemed like Harry was happier.

"It's been absolutely brilliant Hermione!" Harry said, a genuine smile appearing on his face. "And they treat you well? You're happy?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. "They are like my family Hermione. I hope you can understand that?"

Nodding, Hermione drew Harry into a tight hug. She whispered "I am so happy for you, but just know that if they even touch one hair on your head.." Giving out a light giggle, Harry whispered "I know" back to her.

Originally he thought that all his previous Gryffindor friends would hate him, but Hermione was so nice and open-minded. 

Walking back to his table, they left the great hall and went to the common room. He looked around the room and was hit hard with a feeling of belonging. It made his heart swell up because he had never felt this before.

They sat down together, Theo and Daphne talking about the latest assignment, Blaise and Pansy planning a new prank to play on the first years, while Harry sat down in Draco's lap, snuggling into his chest.

Slowly running his fingers through Harry's head, Draco gave a light kiss onto his forehead before joining Theo and Daphne's conversation.

They might have been a dysfunctional family, but they were a family nonetheless. 


End file.
